


DNA testing

by fromacloset



Series: Roleplay [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Caring Sam Winchester, Dom Sam, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Face Slapping, Finger Sucking, Fisting, Latex Gloves, Light Dom/sub, Name-Calling, Porn With Plot, Roleplay, Sam calls you a whore and a slut, Vaginal Fingering, spitting, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromacloset/pseuds/fromacloset
Summary: Sam and the reader play FBI Agent Smith and suspect and spice up their sex life a bit morebad summary. Read





	DNA testing

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by season 9 episode 19 when Sam was checking Alex for fangs.
> 
> LOVE to SammysDove_CrowleysKitten for giving me this prompt and inspiring me to write this.

You sat in an room in the dungeon set up like an interrogation room, . You sat there in a sundress, no panties. Sam walked in wearing his fed suit and you felt yourself grow wet. He had a file and placed it down. He pulled the metal chair out and sat down. The table separating you two now.

“Do you know why you’re here?” Sam asked you, folding his hands on the table. God, those hands

“No. Why don’t you tell me, big boy” you ran your foot up the inside of his leg and he moved it away.

“Watch yourself.” He warned.

“Oh, you going to punish me if I don’t?” you smirked. Sam ignored you and opened the file.

“Your saliva was left on the victims cock. As well as other bodily fluids.”

Sam turned a picture towards you and you had to get a freaking Oscar for this performance because he was showing you a picture of his own dick. 

“Wasn’t me” you simply said pushing the picture back to him.

“Well” He push back, shrugged his jacket off and rolled up his white dress shirt sleeves.

You rubbed your thighs together. Sam walked over to the table that had latex gloves and mouth swab. He pulled the latex glove on his right hand making sure that you were watching him and adjusted it. He pulled the left one on and adjusted that. You left out a breath, lips parting a bit.

Sam picked up the swab kit, pulling it out of the tube and walked over to you. with the swab in his right hand, he gripped your chin with his left. You let out a moan when his gloved covered hand made contact with you.

He left out a gruff sigh and before you even really knew what you were doing you opened your mouth, turned your head a bit and got his left index finger, wrapping your mouth around and starting to suck. Sam also deserved an Oscar because the displease look he was giving you was fantastic. You wrapped your hands around his wrist and continued to suck on his finger.

“Mmm. Mmm. Mmmmmmmm” you moaned. He pulled his finger out of your mouth with a little pop. “You like that Agent Smith?” you purred.

“No” he said his tone hard. “I expect you to cooperate with me Miss Y/l/n. Now open your mouth.”

You opened wide, batting your eyelashes at him. He placed his left hand back on your chin and this time your mouth wrapped around his thumb. He pulled it out and slapped you, before gripping your chin roughly, forcing your mouth open and he swapped your mouth. 

You rolled your hips and looked at him innocently. He clenched his jaw and when he finished with the swab, he pulled it out and then spit on you.

“Slut” he growled in your face.

He walked away and placed it back in the container.

“Need to swab any other areas? Wasn’t there…what did you say...other bodily fluids? Show you what a real slut I am.”

“Like you showed the victim?” he asked in a low voice.

You pushed the chair back and stood up taking your dress off. You got on the table, bent your knees and spread your legs, leaning back on your elbows. With the gloves still on, he walked over to your right side. His right hand teasing your folds. His left index finger finding its way to your mouth again.

“Uuuuuh” you moaned when he slid two fingers in your dripping pussy. 

“Loose little cunt you’ve got.” Sliding another finger into your mouth. “My you certainly like to suck on things.” 

You tilted your head back, his fingers working in and out of your mouth and pussy, keeping a steady rhythm. You started to tremble, no longer able to hold yourself up. You lay down on the table, gripping the sides. He pulled his fingers out of your aching core and slapped your pussy.

“The victims cock seems rather large.” He pulled his fingers out of your mouth and slapped your face again. 

“Want to see if I can fit it all in my mouth? Yours as big, Agent Smith?” you panted a bit.

“No. I’ll need to see is your pussy is big enough.” He walked over to the end of the table and pulled your legs, bringing you to the end of the table. “I won’t need any lube; you seem to be producing your own lubrication.”

“Ooooh” You moaned, arching your back at his words.

Sam started to rub your pussy and dipping both index and middle fingers in you, stretching you open a bit, rubbing your clit a bit. He felt your pussy contracting. He pulled his fingers out and inserted three in you curling his fingers up, rubbing against your sweet spot, his other hand rubbing your clit.

You were whimpering now, feeling a knot at the bottle of your stomach, you knew you were about to cum and Sam did too. His fingers moved faster and finally you came, screaming, back arching up.

Sam didn’t let you come down though. He added a fourth finger in you, stepping closer as his thumb circled your clit. He wouldn’t, would he?

“Seems big enough, but really, there’s only one way to find out.”

“No. no.” you started to cry, not out of pain, but pleasure. And with that he pulled his fingers and carefully slid all five fingers in you. He curled his hand into a fist. “Pleeheease”

“Admit you did it. Admit your whore mouth was wrapped around his cock and then he was buried deep in your cunt. It certainly is loose enough to take it.”

You were full and his left hand went back to rubbing your clit as his left hand started to move slowly in you.

“I-I-I did-didn’t do it” you cried out, gripping the table, your knuckles going white.

“That’s how you’re going to play it?”

“NAAAA” you screamed, cumming again. He slid his hand out while you came and he instantly inserted three fingers in you, working you down.

You panted, vision going a bit fuzzy, you didn’t really hear what Sam asked and you tried to look at him, smiling lazily.

“M’hy don’t you test you’re cock. Or s’not big ‘nough” you slurred.

“My cock is the same size” he spoke firmly. 

Grabbing your arms with his cum soaked gloves, pulling you up. You did your best to not be rag doll like, your head falling to the right side a bit. His left hand was secure around the back of his neck and his right hand that was covered in your pussy arousal brushed against your lips and you eagerly opened and licked and sucked, tasting yourself. He pulled his hand out and lowered you down on the table. He snapped off the gloves.

“I’ll be sending your DNA to the lab, but there is no doubt in my mind you did it.”

“Fu-fucked to-to death” you slurred. “M-my who-whore mouth do-does wonders. Cunt too” you were cocky. He walked over to your face and gripped your chin and leaned down, his hot breath in your ear.

“Dirty slut” he whispered before slapping you again and leaving.

Your mind was still a little hazy. Did your boyfriend really just fist you? Good this was perfect, everything about this scene was perfect. 

Sam walked back in, this time shirtless and over to you, stroking your hair. You smiled lazily at him, blinking a few times.

“Hey baby” he softly smiled

“Hi” you spoke quietly.

“You were such a good girl for me. So good. I’m so proud of you.”

“Yeah?” you looked at him innocently 

“Yeah, baby. So proud” he kissed your lips. “I’m going to get you to our room now, okay?”

“Okay” 

Sam carefully lifted you in his arms bridal style, holding you. You pressed yourself against his warm skin, resting our head on his shoulder.

“That was sooo good” you said and he chuckled a bit.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah”

“I didn’t hurt you, slapping you?”

“Nuh uh” you closed your eyes a bit.

“Hey, keep those pretty eyes open for me.”

“M’sleepy. Fisted” you said forcing your eyes open.

“You were so fucking wet, baby. I honestly didn’t need any lube.” He kissed the top of your head and placed you down on the bed, sitting you up a bit on the pillows. He had put a towel down on the bed for you. “There you go. Going to clean you up. “ you back was against a blanket and he wrapped it around your shoulders. He stroked your hair, kissing your forehead. “I have some nice cold water. Can you olfd it for me, sweetheart?” 

“Yeah” you smiled.

He handed you the water and it was so cold that it kept you awake. There was a straw and you took some sips. Sam had left to get a warm cloth. He smiled when he saw you drinking.

“What a good girl. You were so good for me.” He spoke gently, taking the bottle and putting it down. He cupped your chin and lightly washed your face.

“Liked the spit more than I thought. Not saying to make it a habit” you said slightly more alert.

“I know. Just wanted to try something new” he smiled placing a quick peck to your lips.

“Loved sucking your fingers though” 

“I noticed” he smirked moving to wipe between your legs, inspecting your pussy.

“Everything okay?” you asked

“Yeah, baby. Just making sure.” He wiped you, put the cloth down and grabbed some raspberries and chocolate. He got on the bed, moving you forward so you were resting against his chest. 

He fed you, gave you more water and then combed his fingers through your hair.

“Rest, sweetheart. I’ll hold you.” 

You made yourself comfortable in Sam’s arms and slowly drifted off to sleep. Sam smiled down at you. how did he get so lucky?


End file.
